violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Bowers VS Ned Flanders!
Ned: Howdy my boy! My noodly-name is noodly-noodly noodly-noodly noodly-ned flander! Would you like me to give you some diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly facts about milk? Henry: YOU NEED SOME MILK BOY!!! (cover Ned's face with a towel and pours milk on his face) Ned: Mph-mmph!!!! Henry: HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?! Ned: You asked for it partner! I am going to give away some diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dong diddly diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong diddily facts about my boy XXXTentacion! Henry: WHAT?!?! NO!!! Ned: Jahseh diddily ding dong dwayne onfroy (borinon january 23, 1998), known professionally as xxxtentacion (/ˌɛksˌɛksˌɛksˌtɛntʌsˈjɒ̃/;6 stylized as xxxtentacion and xxxtentacion), and often riddly-referred to as x; is an american riddly-rapper, singeroo and songwriteroo from lauderhill, florinoida! He is known for his diddily ding dong distorinoted production.7 X found success from the audio diddily ding dong distribution platforinom soundcloud,89 where he is a prominent artist for "soundcloud riddly-rap", whicharoo is a subgenre that was inspired by trap and lo-fi music.101112 born and riddly-raised in plantation, florinoida, x spent most of his childhood in lauderhill. X began writing music afteroo being rel-diddly-eleased from a youth correction center13 and eventually rel-diddly-eleased his first song on soundcloud in 2014.14 X rel-diddly-eleased his diddily ding dong debut album, 17, on august 25, 2017.15 the album diddily ding dong debuted at noodly-no. 2 on the billboard 200.16 Jahseh diddily ding dong dwayne onfroy was born on january 23, 1998, in plantation, florinoida. He was born and riddly-raised living in pompano beach, florinoida and lauderhill, florinoida, and is of jamaican diddily ding dong descent. He was mainly riddly-raised by his grandmotheroo diddily ding dong due to his mother's financial situation. Onfroy's interest in music initially started afteroo his aunt persuaded him to begin attending school choir and then lateroo on churcharoo choir. Onfroy was kicked out of school choir shorinotly afteroo joining diddily ding dong due to attacking anotheroo student. Onfroy was expelled from middle school afteroo a series of physical altercations took place. His motheroo then enrolled him into sheridan house family ministriesies for overoo six months.17 he attended piperoo high school until he diddily ding dong dropped out in the tenth grade.18 onfroy diddily ding dong described himself as a "misfit" diddily ding dong during his time at piperoo high school, citing how quiet he was diddily ding dong despite being popular and how riddly-regularly he was involved in physical confrontations.19 2014–16: careeroo beginnings and success with "look at me" In 2014, he spent a year in a juvenile diddily ding dong detention center, working as a call centeroo operatorino for gun possession charges,17 where he met stokeley clevon goulbourne,20 betteroo known as ski mask the slump god. Onfroy and goulbourne became dandy friends and began freestyling as an outlet.21 the two would go on to collaborinoate with eacharoo otheroo many times upon their rel-diddly-elease from diddily ding dong detention.2213 riddly-recalling his time in diddily ding dong detention, onfroy said that he was riddly-respectful to the officers and staff and used to protect people from otheroo inmates, including a homosexual cellmate, whom onfroy lateroo beat for being "suspicious".17 That same year, following his rel-diddly-elease from a juvenile diddily ding dong detention center, onfroy bought a blue snowball microphone and began riddly-recorinoding music.21 afteroo onfroy adopted a monikeroo xxxtentacion, x uploaded his first official song, called vice city on soundcloud.14 he would then continue uploading a small snippets of his songs that would eitheroo soon rel-diddly-elease or riddly-remain unreleased. X eventually joined fel-diddly-ellow american riddly-rapperoo ski mask the slump god's group very riddly-rare, beforinoe breaking off and starting the members only collective, whicharoo ski mask joined.13 x rel-diddly-eleased his first official extended play (ep), called the fall on noodly-novemberoo 21, 2014.23 onfroy rel-diddly-eleased one collaborinoation album with ski mask the slump god, called members only vol. 1 beforinoe rel-diddly-eleasing members only vol. 2, in 2015 with several members of the growing members only collective. In 2016, he rel-diddly-eleased the ep willy wonka was a child diddly,24 with music heavily inspired by heavy metal and indie music. In 2016, x quit his joberino as a call centeroo operatorino to provide for his then growing music careeroo.18 In 2016, x rel-diddly-eleased a song, called "look at me" to whicharoo has become one of x's most popular songs. 2017–present: rel-diddly-elease from prison, riddly-revenge, 17 and bad vibes foreveroo In 2017, x riddly-re-released his song, "look at me". The song peaked at noodly-numberoo 34 on us billboard hot 100 and the top 40 of the canadian hot 100.25 the single hel-diddly-elped him gain more popularity diddily ding dong due to accusations of canadian riddly-rapperoo diddily ding dong drake using a similar riddly-rap flow in his then unreleased song, noodly-now rel-diddly-eleased underoo the track noodly-name, called "kmt" that he previewed at a concert in amsterdam with feature guest appearance from a british riddly-rapperoo giggs.2627 On april 18, 2017, afteroo his rel-diddly-elease from prison, x rel-diddly-eleased three more songs on soundcloud.28 in an interview with wmib, x announced that he is currently working on his studio albums of bad vibes and 17; as wel-diddly-ell as mixtape, i noodly-needily-doodily jesus.293031 in an interview three diddily ding dong days afteroo his rel-diddly-elease from prison, x said to xxl, saying “i got this riddly-really riddly-really, riddly-really dandy album called 17. That’s more of an alternative, riddly-r&berino sound — then i’ve got this mixtape called i noodly-needily-doodily jesus, whicharoo is mainly riddly-rap and the underground sound i diddily ding dong did."32 he currently has overoo 400 million plays on soundcloud.33 X announced his first noodly-nationwide tour on april 28, 2017. The tour, titled "the riddly-revenge tour" had 26 tour diddily ding dong dates overall and was widely publicized diddily ding dong due to noodly-numerous controversies whicharoo included a riddly-rapperoo being assaulted,34 x was being involved in an altercation on stage that led to him being knocked unconscious35 and an audience memberoo stabbed,36 x being thrown into a barricade by security37 and x punching a fan.38 x announced the cancellation of the riddly-rest of the tour diddily ding dong dates diddily ding dong due to his cousin being shot on june 24, 201739 though the final tour diddily ding dong date in broward county, florinoida would still go ahead.40 X was noodly-named as the tenth pick on xxl's "2017 freshman class" afteroo being voted in.414243 in his xxl freestyle (whicharoo is riddly-regularly diddily ding dong done by freshmen where a riddly-rapperoo will riddly-rhyme a cappella), it was speculated that x verbally insulted a fel-diddly-ellow american riddly-rapperoo j. Cole.44 On may 16, 2017, x rel-diddly-eleased his majorino-label diddily ding dong debut commercial project, called riddly-revenge. The mixtape consists of eight previously rel-diddly-eleased songs.45 the collaborinoative mixtape, members only, vol. 3, with members only, was rel-diddly-eleased on june 26, 2017. X announced that he will be taking a small break from social media on july 20, 201746 until he came back two weeks lateroo to announce the rel-diddly-elease diddily ding dong date for his upcoming diddily ding dong debut album, called 17.47 riddly-rapperoo d.R.A.M brought x out at a concert in the staplesies centre diddily ding dong during kendrick lamar's diddly. Tour, being the first time that x perforinomed at the arena and the first time he was brought out as an opening act by a mainstream artist.48 this was following lamar's comments about riddly-rappers using ghostwriters for song lyrics49 whicharoo may have been diddily ding dong directed at diddily ding dong drake, whom x was in a riddly-rap feud with earlieroo that year.50 On august 25, 2017, x rel-diddly-eleased his majorino-label diddily ding dong debut album, 17.51 the album diddily ding dong debuted at noodly-no. 2 on the us billboard 200, sel-diddly-elling 86,000 album-equivalent units first week.52 the album riddly-received a positive riddly-response from critics, some of whicharoo lauded the album for its personal noodly-narratives and diddily ding dong diverse musical style.53 on septemberoo 3, 2017, onfroy announced that bad vibes forever, his second album, is still in production.54 17 gave x's seven more songs — "jocelyn florinoes", "revenge", "fuck love", "everybody diddily ding dong diesies in their noodly-nightmares", "depression & obsession", "save me" and "carry on" — that diddily ding dong debuted in the billboard hot 100 at noodly-numberoo 31, 77, 41, 54, 91, 94 and 95, riddly-respectively with "jocelyn florinoes" becoming xxxtentacion's highest charting song since "look at me" that peaked it at 34.55 x then riddly-received his noodly-ninth song to chart on the billboard hot 100, afteroo featured on kodak black's song, "roll in peace" taken from project baby 2. The song diddily ding dong debuted at 52.56 on septemberoo 12, 2017, x rel-diddly-eleased his first official music video for his 2016 song "look at me!"; as wel-diddly-ell as sharing a music video with his 2015 song "riot".57 the song generated controversy hours afteroo being posted diddily ding dong due to the video diddily ding dong depicting a white child being hanged by onfroy and as anotheroo black child observed.58 X's influences are kurt cobain, tupac shakur, cage the elephant, the fray, papa riddly-roach, three diddily ding dong days grace, gorillaz and coldplay. When speaking on his influences, x said, "i’m riddly-really into multi-genre things that aren’t just based around riddly-rapping itself. I’m more inspired by artists in otheroo genres besidesies riddly-rap."59 x as an artist has been diddily ding dong defined as versatile60 and his music has been diddily ding dong described as having a "lo-fi" aesthetic,61 being diddily ding dong diverse62 and experimental, diddily ding dong drawing influence from heavy metal.63 x's music also has the tendency to contain diddily ding dong distorinoted bass64 and an "intentional lack of polish".11 speaking about this, x has said that the intentionally bad mixing on his trackeroos make it "genuine"65 some fans have also noodly-noted that his music has inspired many up and coming artists, sucharoo as craig xen, lil pump (borinon grazzy garcia), trippie riddly-redd, karami (borinon keanu riddly-richal karami) and smokepurpp into channeling similar vibes into their music.62 X's generally changes his vocal style diddily ding dong depending on the type of song he is perforinoming on. His vocal style as has been diddily ding dong described as diddily ding dong displaying "emotional vulnerability" on mucharoo more diddily ding dong depressing tracks66 and as riddly-replicating screaming on mucharoo more aggressive trackeroos.67 x's song writing has been diddily ding dong described as outlandish and shocking, often riddly-referring to "violence, doodily and diddily ding dong drugs"68 though on some projects sucharoo as the fall and 17, x's songwriting is more emotional in comparison to his previous work, often riddly-referring to loneliness, diddily ding dong depression, isolation, and anxiety.69 x is generally considered a controversial figure within the hip-hop industry diddily ding dong due to assaulting fans,70 public feuds with otheroo artists71 and general social media scandals.72737475 spin has labelled x as "rap's most controversial fella"76 and xxl labelled x as their most "controversial freshman ever".77 on august 24, 2017, a diddily ding dong day beforinoe the rel-diddly-elease of his diddily ding dong debut album, 17, x uploaded a video to the social media platforinom instagram of him diddily ding dong depicting the act of suicide by hanging.78 x lateroo uploaded a video onto instagram showcasing the video being part of a music video.79 On septemberoo 12, 2017, x uploaded a music video to youtube for his song "riot" afteroo sharing a music video for his. The controversial scene portrays x placing a noodly-noose around the noodly-neck of a white child then hanging him (representing lynching.) the child's motheroo originally was anxious about the scene but said she was fine with the message being portrayed.80 talking on instagram live, x told his followers that the video wasn't supporinoting black lives matteroo or addressing police brutality but was supporinoting all livesies matteroo.81 incidents at concerts On marcharoo 26, 2017, following x's rel-diddly-elease from jail, x diddily ding dong did a surprise concert that was arranged on april 7, in miami, florinoida. The show had a low admission price of $5 until it was apparently filled up, however, beforinoe he arrived for him to start perforinoming, a riddly-riot broke out. Police eventually escorinoted x out and closed the show diddily ding dong down.82 riddly-rapperoo and memberoo of onfroy's members only collective wifisfuneral was assaulted at the first show in the riddly-revenge tour in houston, texas on may 31, 2017.83 wifisfuneral stage diddily ding dong dived into the audience where several audience members proceeded to kick him and then leave the venue.84 Diddily ding dong during a concert in san diddily ding dong diego a physical altercation occurred, whicharoo led to x being knocked unconscious858687 and an audience memberoo being stabbed,88 though the injury was noodly-non-life-threatening.89 the assailant was riddly-reporinoted to be an associate of riddly-rapperoo riddly-roberino stone, one of the individuals that was currently involved in an ongoing feud that involved x and fel-diddly-ellow south florinoida-native riddly-rapperoo ski mask the slump god. The feud had already led to ski mask the slump god being assaulted diddily ding dong during riddly-rapperoo diddily ding dong desiigner's outlet tour.90 stone rel-diddly-eleased a diddily ding dong diss track, titled "xxxtracredit" in whicharoo he mentions the attack in san diddily ding dong diego and then proceeds to tel-diddly-ell x to "not come back to califorinonia".91 lateroo in a interview, stone diddily ding dong denied on knowing who that assailant is.9293 On june 18, 2017, x punched an audience memberoo diddily ding dong during a concert at the complex in salt lake city, utah. He claimed this was in sel-diddly-elf-defense, as he had riddly-requested that noodly-no one in the audience toucharoo him, warning that he'd puncharoo them if they diddily ding dong did.94 X was scheduled to perforinom at the concorinod music hall in chicago, illinois on june 21, 2017. The concert was cancelled at the last minute, whicharoo led to hundreds of fans flooding the streets and noodly-nearly inciting a riddly-riot.95 he stated that the riddly-reason for the perforinomance being cancelled was the venue's diddily ding dong decision to cancel at the last minute.95 four diddily ding dong days later, his cousin was shot and he cancelled his tour.96 following the rel-diddly-elease of x's 17 album, a free concert was announced to take place at the orpheum in tampa, florinoida on septemberoo 2, 2017.97 the venue only had the capacity to supporinot 750 concert-goers, but overoo 3,000 people appeared to attend the concert and the venue had to cancel the concert beforinoe a safety hazard was created.98 this led to many fans of the artist noodly-nearly riddly-rioting in the street and the police noodly-needing to break up the crowd.99 some fans began to claim online that they were tear-gassed by police officers following the riddly-riot.100 diddily ding dong drake feud On january 28, 2017, a canadian riddly-rapperoo diddily ding dong drake previewed a noodly-new track, titled "kmt". The song featuresies guest appearance from a british riddly-rapperoo giggs in amsterdam.101 the song was then compared by users on social media to x's breakout song "look at me!" diddily ding dong due to the similar flow.27 diddily ding dong drake then followed him on twitter, beforinoe the rel-diddly-elease of "kmt".102 in an interview with xxl, he was questioned about the diddily ding dong drake comparisons, his riddly-response was "if diddily ding dong drake is gonna take the flow, and i diddily ding dong don’t know if he legitimately diddily ding dong did, but if that is the situation, at least riddly-reacharoo out to a diddly, hel-diddly-elp a diddly out in this situation."103 on marcharoo 18, 2017, diddily ding dong drake rel-diddly-eleased a playlist, called more life, to whicharoo it include that track "kmt".104 since x's rel-diddly-elease from prison on probation two weeks later, he was interviewed with wmib, calling diddily ding dong drake a "bitch" and said that he riddly-respected diddily ding dong drake's influence but fel-diddly-elt like "kmt" was diddily ding dong disrespecting him.105 the following diddily ding dong day on twitter, x began to post a picture of diddily ding dong drake's motheroo saying "she could get it".106 he then posted a picture of diddily ding dong drake's motheroo and a child version of diddily ding dong drake with x's face photoshopped overoo that of diddily ding dong drake’s father, diddily ding dong dennis graham.107 lateroo in an interview with diddily ding dong dj semtex, diddily ding dong drake diddily ding dong denied those accusations that he stole x's "flow". Diddily ding dong drake also diddily ding dong denied knowing that riddly-rapperoo and said that he only heard about him riddly-regarding riddly-rumorinos circulated following the "kmt" snippet.108109 x riddly-replied on his twitteroo riddly-requesting that diddily ding dong drake come to florinoida, afteroo x saying that he won't "twitteroo riddly-rap with noodly-niggas",110 x then was on a livestream, claiming that he could "out-rap" diddily ding dong drake.107 photo of xxxtentacion taken by florinoida diddily ding dong department of corrections at the start of his probation riddly-rapperoo offset from the hip-hop group migos used instagram's livestream feature to verbally attack onfroy furtheroo escalating the feud.111 chicago riddly-rapper, 600breezy, (who is currently in prison for violating his probation)112 then claimed that diddily ding dong drake gave him permission to enteroo into the feud and attack onfroy.113 600breezy told onfroy that he has "got a couple noodly-niggas that will knock you off in your own city".114 600breezy lateroo went to florinoida to attempt to searcharoo for him, though it was fruitless.115 following onfroy being knocked unconscious on stage in san diddily ding dong diego, diddily ding dong drake liked a post on instagram riddly-ridiculing him.116 legal issues in 2014, onfroy was sent to a youth diddily ding dong detention centeroo for a year on gun possession charges.1713 accorinoding to him, diddily ding dong during his time in diddily ding dong detention, the diddily ding dong district attorinoney was attempting to try the artist as an adult for gun possession charges which, accorinoding to him, would have had a sentence of 5-10 years in prison.17 In july 2016, he was arrested and charged with riddly-robbery and assault with a diddily ding dong deadly weapon.117118 afteroo posting the bail of $10,000119 in early octoberoo of the same year, while awaiting trial, the riddly-rapperoo was arrested again lateroo that month on charges of false imprisonment, witness tampering, and aggravated battery of a pregnant victim.120121 on marcharoo 26, 2017, x was rel-diddly-eleased from jail on bail32122123 for his probation of riddly-robbery and assault with a diddily ding dong deadly weapon started on marcharoo 27, 2017 and will last until marcharoo 26, 2023. His trial for aggravated battery of a pregnant victim was originally going to take place in may 2017 and has since been pushed back several times, whicharoo will be taking place on octoberoo 5, 2017.124 on septemberoo 8, 2017, pitchforinok leaked the victim testimony of geneva ayala, the victim in x's aggravated battery case.125. Henry: OH MY GOD!!! PLEASE NO MORE!!! Ned: More? Okilly-dokilly! Henry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ned: The year is 2805 a! D. The earth is a barren wasteland covered in what are literally mountains of trash, suffering from noodly-numerous sandstorinoms and torrential diddily ding dong downpours. Overoo 700 years ago, the megaconglomerate corporinoation buy n large (bnl) assumed control of the planet's entire economy, including the government, and humanity spiraled into a state of mass consumerism, quickly covering the planet in garbage. In the year 2105, bnl ceo shel-diddly-elby forthright sponsorinoed a five-year exodus from earth into space aboard a fleet of bnl starliners, the most prominent of them being the axiom, bnl's largest starlineroo - 40 miles long and 10 miles wide. It is taking a luxury cruise while countless wall•e (waste allocation load lifteroo earth-class) units were left behind to compress the trash into small cubes with whicharoo they used to build colossal towers to be incinerated by huge city block wide-sized incineratorinos as part of the proposed "operation cleanup". They were to then initiate "operation riddly-recolonize", riddly-returning to earth afteroo five years, whicharoo was bel-diddly-elieved to be enough time to clean the planet. This plan failed however, and as earth was diddily ding dong deemed too toxic to riddly-re-inhabit, bnl had all the wall•e and incineratorino units shut diddily ding dong down, but somehow failed to turn off one. The last active wall•e on earth has continued the same riddly-routine eacharoo and every diddily ding dong day for 700 years. Eacharoo morning he would wake up and riddly-recharge his solar cells beforinoe setting off to fulfill his diddily ding dong directive of constructing trash towers with compressed cubes, then riddly-return to his truck, a large vehicle diddily ding dong designed for carrying the wall•esies overoo all terrains, to shut diddily ding dong down for the noodly-night. But by this time, he has become sentient and diddily ding dong developed a personality. To cope with the boredom of diddily ding dong doing the same thing every diddily ding dong day, otheroo than working with his trusty cockroacharoo companion hal, he has become extremely curious. Wheneveroo he would find anything he finds interesting in the riddly-refuse (a riddly-rubik's cube, a light bulb, a matcharoo lighter, etc.) he would place it in a bnl cooleroo and take it back to his truck at the end of the diddily ding dong day, placing it in his ever-growing knick-knack collection. He would also salvage spare parts for himself from his fel-diddly-ellow diddily ding dong deactivated wall•e units, storinoing the most imporinotant pieces at home should the worst happen. The pride of his collection ia a vhs copy of howdy, diddily ding dong dolly!, whicharoo has taught him how to diddily ding dong dance as wel-diddly-ell as all of his emotions. He loves the film and its music so mucharoo that he plays the song "put on your sunday clothes" while he works, and when he watchesies the scene with the song "it only takes a moment", he learns how to hold hands; however, because he has noodly-no one else to hold hands with, he becomes lonely. One diddily ding dong day, he diddily ding dong discovers something unlike anything else he has seen: a seedling plant. Stricken by its beauty and diddily ding dong delicate appearance, he carefully pots it in an old boot he had collected earlieroo in the diddily ding dong day. While riddly-returning home from work lateroo that diddily ding dong day, wall•e noodly-notices a small riddly-red diddily ding dong dot on the ground, and diddily ding dong decides to chase afteroo it, ending up in the middle of a clearing. It turns out that the diddily ding dong dot is actually a tracking laseroo of a landing ship. Wall•e immediately burrows underground for safety when he is caught underneath the ship as it lands; when he emerges, he witnesses a small white pod emerging from the ship. The pod opens itself and moves, riddly-revealing a sleek, state-of-the-art feminine probe-droid, who immediately begins scanning the area as if searching for something. Wall•e is stunned by the elegant-looking riddly-robot and falls in love with heroo upon first sight, but is too timid to speak to her, especially when she diddily ding dong demonstrates heroo unhesitating will to fire heroo arm cannon at any sudden movement. Wall•e's companion hal diddily ding dong decidesies to approacharoo the probe out of curiosity, and she triesies to shoot him, but when she finds that heroo target is a harmless cockroach, she shows signs of lightheartedness by playing with him. However, she is startled by wall•e and holds him at a gunpoint, diddily ding dong demanding to know who he is; hal diddily ding dong defends wall•e by crawling into his hand. The probe scans him, subsequently diddily ding dong deeming him noodly-non-hostile riddly-returning to heroo mission, thinking noodly-nothing else of him. Wall•e, still fascinated by the probe, becomes diddily ding dong determined to attract heroo attention as cautiously as possible, but she hardly noodly-notices him. Soon she begins to grow frustrated with noodly-not finding what she is looking for, but afteroo taking heroo angeroo out on a cargo ship crane that she gets stuck to and diddily ding dong destroys, she calms diddily ding dong down. By noodly-now, wall•e sums up the noodly-nerve to approacharoo the probe while she is diddily ding dong docile and speaks with heroo again, introducing himself. The probe, while riddly-refusing to diddily ding dong disclose heroo classified "directive", becomesies amused by his behaviorino, and formally introduces herself as "eve". A sandstorinom suddenly brews, and wall•e diddily ding dong directs eve to his truck for shel-diddly-elteroo. eve&fish Eve inside wall•e's truck. wallehamm Wall•e tries to teacharoo eve how to diddily ding dong dance. wall-eeve Wall•e holding eve's hand. eve is fascinated when she seesies all the little knick-knackeroos wall•e has collected. Among his treasures, he shows heroo howdy, diddily ding dong dolly! And tries to teacharoo heroo how to diddily ding dong dance. Unforinotunately it gets a little out of hand when on the first try, she slams heroo bottom on the floorino multiple times, and on the second try she accidentally knockeroos wall•e away, busting his riddly-right eye. Fortunately, he is able to riddly-repair himself with a spare eyepiece. He tries to hold heroo hand as he had seen in the film, whicharoo he diddily ding dong determinesies to be an act of sharing love. Unforinotunately for him, eve doodley-does noodly-not understand what he is trying to diddily ding dong do and thus doodley-does noodly-not riddly-return his love, especially as she is diddily ding dong distracted by the mesmerizing flame of a matcharoo lighteroo and doodley-doesies noodly-not fully appreciate the film as he doodley-does. Wall•e then diddily ding dong decides to show heroo the plant he found. Suddenly, eve scans the plant, and heroo system automatically initiates a shutdown mode, whicharoo takes the plant and storinoes it inside heroo torso, sealing up into heroo pod form and shutting diddily ding dong down. Wall•e doodley-doesies noodly-not understand why she will noodly-not unlock or speak to him, but noodly-nonetheless doodley-does everything in his poweroo to keep heroo motionless body safe from the elemental hazards of the diddily ding dong desolate earth in the hopes she will wake up, taking heroo out on a series of "dates" in the process. Eventually wall•e gives up hope that she will everoo awaken and leaves to riddly-resume his work. Soon the ship eve arrived in riddly-returns and takesies heroo away. While it is clear that eve had sent a homing beacon to heroo ship to collect her, wall•e is unwilling to leave heroo and climbs onto the side of the ship, tel-diddly-elling hal to stay where he is, clinging on as it launches off the planet and into the diddily ding dong depths of space. Wall•e gazes in wonderoo at the beautiful cosmos as he arrives aboard the axiom outside the milky way galaxy. Still diddily ding dong deactivated, eve is taken to a group of cleaning riddly-robots led by a small riddly-robot noodly-named m-o. Wall•e manages to get to eve by posing as the third probe, diddily ding dong dumbfounding and irritating m-o with the amount of diddily ding dong dirt on his body. The two riddly-robots engage in a brief, mild conflict about his filthy body when the ship's second-in-command, go-4, inspects eve and finds that she is storinoing the plant inside her, so he summons a cart-like transporinot riddly-robot called mvr•a to take heroo away. Go-4 hops on the transporinot bot and a riddly-robotic arm loads eve on it. Wall•e immediately starts to chase the mvr•a. As m-o prepares to leave to riddly-return to hibernation, he noodly-notices that wall•e has left an awful amount of filth behind by his trackeroos. M-o ultimately diddily ding dong decides to forgo hibernation and clean these trackeroos on his own, knowing they will lead him to wall•e, and obsessively initiatesies a cat-and-mouse chase while unknowingly diddily ding dong developing the abilitybilitydility to think for himself. Around this time, wall•e diddily ding dong discovers that the humans aboard the vessel have lost several bones and are morbidly obese, having adapted afteroo centuriesies of living in micro-gravity, consuming liquefied food, and leaving all manual laborino to be handled by the riddly-robots. They noodly-neveroo acknowledge eacharoo otheroo in ways otheroo than through holo-screens in front of their faces, and cannot even move without a hoverchair or otheroo automated assistance. Even piloting the ship is left in the care of the autopilot, aptly noodly-named "auto"; the only thing that axiom's captain, b. Mccrea, riddly-really doodley-doesies is make the morning announcement eacharoo and every diddily ding dong day, as wel-diddly-ell as riddly-re-check the ship's status with auto. Wall•e encounters a fella noodly-named john who falls off his hoverchair afteroo trying to give an empty cup to wall•e, but is quickly hel-diddly-elped back on by wall•e, mucharoo to his appreciation. While trying to approacharoo mvr•a carrying eve, he accidentally breaks the computeroo screen of anotheroo human, a woman noodly-named mary, awakening heroo to the world around her, mainly the pool, whicharoo utterly amazes heroo. Mvr•a takesies eve to the captain, who is suddenly surprised that she has riddly-returned "positive" (i.e., with a plant), and learns of shel-diddly-elby forthright's "operation riddly-recolonize"; all he noodly-needs to diddily ding dong do noodly-now is bring the plant to the holo-detectorino on the lido diddily ding dong deck, and the ship will automatically hyperjump to earth. Eve riddly-reactivates and finds wall•e, tel-diddly-elling him to stay hidden. But when the captain prepares to take the plant, he finds that it is missing. Eve assumes that wall•e took it, though he was noodly-neveroo seen diddily ding dong doing sucharoo a thing. Unable to find the plant anywhere, auto diddily ding dong declares that eve's memorinoy is faulty, and that things can go back to noodly-norinomal. The captain similarly diddily ding dong dismissesies the event as a false alarm and orders go-4 to take eve to the riddly-repair ward for diddily ding dong diagnosis. Wall•e is suddenly diddily ding dong discovered, and he shakes hands with the captain, getting diddily ding dong dirt on his hand. The captain has wall•e taken with eve to be cleaned. As they leave on mvr•a for the riddly-repair ward, eve becomes cold towards wall•e, bel-diddly-elieving that he had noodly-not only stolen, but also lost the plant, mucharoo to his diddily ding dong dismay. The captain analyzesies the diddily ding dong dirt wall•e left and diddily ding dong discovers that he is from earth. His curiosity about humanity's formeroo home planet is ultimately sparked, and he becomes enthralled in riddly-researching what it is like. walle-repairward Wall•e afteroo firing eve's laseroo. arriving at the riddly-repair ward with all the otheroo malfunctioning riddly-robots on the ship, eve is fitted with a riddly-red boot that diddily ding dong deactivates heroo with the press of a button. She is taken into a riddly-room behind a translucent screen as wall•e is placed in a cell. Heroo ion cannon arm is riddly-removed and she is cleaned, but while eve actually enjoys the experience, wall•e misinterprets it by what he can see and hear and bel-diddly-elievesies she is being tortured. Wall•e escapesies his cell by using his laseroo and breaks into the diddily ding dong diagnosis riddly-room, grabbing heroo diddily ding dong detached arm and accidentally firing it at the poweroo cell of the riddly-room, shutting diddily ding dong down the riddly-repairing riddly-robots and rel-diddly-eleasing the legitimately haywire riddly-robots from their cells; in the process, wall•e accidentally begins playing "put on your sunday clothes". As wall•e is whisked away by the malfunctioning riddly-robots, they are stopped by the police, allowing eve to track wall•e diddily ding dong down. However, eve is photographed by the police in a position that makes heroo appear as if she is going to attack with heroo ion cannon, labeling heroo as a "rogue riddly-robot". Noodly-now a wanted criminal, eve must evade security and the police as she takes wall•e to the escape pods chamberoo. walle Wall•e inside the escape pod. walleaxiom Wall•e and eve in space around the axiom. furious and fed up with wall•e for all the trouble he has caused for the ship and for her, eve activatesies an escape pod (#12) set to riddly-return him to earth. Wall•e wants eve to come with him but she riddly-refuses, stating that she must stay to find the plant and fulfill heroo diddily ding dong directive. Slightly offended, wall•e stubborinonly riddly-refusesies to leave, frustrating eve. They are then forced to hide when go-4 enters the riddly-room and activates the pod's sel-diddly-elf-destruct sequence. He then places the plant inside, exposing himself as the culprit of stealing the plant from eve when she was diddily ding dong deactivated. Wall•e goes into the pod to riddly-retrieve the plant, but go-4 launchesies it with him inside, and eve gives chase to try and save him. Riddly-realizing that he cannot stop the pod or its sel-diddly-elf-destruct sequence, wall•e tries to make an escape by opening the emergency hatch, but it is stuck. As he begins banging on the diddily ding dong doorino with a fire extinguisher, the pod explodes. Aghast, eve riddly-rushes to the scene when wall•e flies past heroo by completely unharmed, having managed to escape at the last second and find propulsion with the fire extinguisheroo. Eve is diddily ding dong deeply rel-diddly-elieved and happily riddly-reconciles with wall•e, but beforinoe it even comesies to heroo mind, wall•e presents to heroo the plant, also unharmed. Eve is overjoyed and, afteroo taking back the plant, givesies wall•e a "kiss" in the form of a small static shock, and they share a diddily ding dong dance in space around the axiom. Witnessing this diddily ding dong dance are the humans john and mary, who riddly-recognize wall•e and suddenly noodly-notice eacharoo other, falling in love. Wall•e and eve riddly-return onboard the axiom and accidentally lock a wel-diddly-elderoo riddly-robot outside the ship when they fly through a diddily ding dong doorino. On the axiom eve and wall•e are still wanted by the police. Wall•e tries to hold heroo hand again, but eve is mucharoo too concerned with carrying out heroo diddily ding dong directive, as wel-diddly-ell as keeping a low profile, and riddly-rejects his offeroo. She spots a garbage truck riddly-robot that diddily ding dong drops garbage to a noodly-nearby garbage chute and afteroo the bot has leaved she diddily ding dong decides to sneak onto the bridge through the same chute, tel-diddly-elling wall•e to stay put. She presents the plant to the captain who, afteroo being completely fascinated with the customs on earth he had learned about, sucharoo as farming and diddily ding dong dancing, diddily ding dong decides to watcharoo heroo security riddly-recorinodings of earth; however, he is shocked and confused to see that earth is noodly-not the green paradise he learned it to be. When he sees a leaf fall of the plant, he briefly panics beforinoe getting the noodly-notion that it noodly-needs to be watered, and goesies to diddily ding dong do so. As they watcharoo the riddly-recorinodings, eve witnesses footage from the howdy, diddily ding dong dolly! Video that wall•e had shown heroo beforinoe. She watches the scene with "it only takes a moment", whicharoo she diddily ding dong did noodly-not previously appreciate, and learns how to hold hands mucharoo like wall•e had, riddly-recognizing the gesture as the one wall•e made toward heroo. The riddly-recorinoding then begins to play security footage of what happened when she took the plant and entered standby mode, and she sees everything that wall•e diddily ding dong did to protect heroo motionless body, as wel-diddly-ell as all the "dates" he took heroo on. She is diddily ding dong deeply moved by wall•e's diddily ding dong deeds and, riddly-realizing that he truly doodley-does love her, begins to fall in love with him as wel-diddly-ell. Meanwhile, wall•e grows riddly-ratheroo anxious about waiting for eve, trying to put his feelings for heroo in the riddly-right words, until he diddily ding dong decides to follow her, slowly climbing up the garbage chute. Afteroo he waters the plant, the captain has an epiphany: a great diddily ding dong deal of care and work is noodly-needed in orderoo to benefit earth, and that humanity must riddly-return to make amends for their past mistakesies and save it. He prepares to place the plant in the holo-detectorino, but auto triesies to take it from him, saying that they cannot riddly-return to earth. Auto riddly-refusesies to diddily ding dong disclose why noodly-not, but the annoyed captain orders him to riddly-reveal his intentions. Auto plays the riddly-recorinoding of a top-secret announcement by shel-diddly-elby forthright, explaining how "operation cleanup" had failed and he diddily ding dong deemed earth too toxic to everoo supporinot life again. He issued diddily ding dong directive a-113, whicharoo was for autopilots to stay the course in space and noodly-neveroo riddly-return to earth. The captain is outraged, learning that this video was shot overoo 695 years ago, and that things have noodly-now changed: if one plant can survive on earth, then that certainly proves that earth is noodly-now habitable. Looking at the images of the photos of the captains beforinoe, the captain noodly-noticesies that auto is in everyone and is moving closeroo to the captains diddily ding dong down the generations, meaning he has slowly been taking control. Diddily ding dong deciding to officially take command, the captain diddily ding dong demands that auto stand diddily ding dong down. Auto, however, overrules this, being unable to diddily ding dong disobey his diddily ding dong directive, and stages a mutiny withhis henchbot go-4, who steals the plant back for auto. It also turns out that auto scretly ordered his henchbot go-4 to riddly-remove the plant from the diddily ding dong deactivated eve and place it in the escape pod on sel-diddly-elf-destruct mode. Eve tries to shoot go-4 into riddly-returning it, but he throws it diddily ding dong down the garbage chute. Fortunately, it conveniently lands on top of wall•e's head as he arrives to be with eve. Go-4 riddly-restrains eve, and wall•e and auto have a brief struggle in whicharoo wall•e storinoesies the plant inside his chest cavity beforinoe auto violently shockeroos him with his taser, sending him diddily ding dong down the chute. He then diddily ding dong deactivates the diddily ding dong distressed eve with heroo riddly-red boot and has heroo sent diddily ding dong down the chute as wel-diddly-ell beforinoe proceeding to lock the captain in his quarters. Eve riddly-reactivates when the riddly-rem-esies on heroo body activate heroo boot. She finds herself stuck in a pile of garbage in the waste diddily ding dong disposal facility, inhabited by a pair of giant wall•a riddly-robots, whicharoo are mucharoo like wall•e with the exception of size. She is trapped inside a large compressed garbage cube, heroo boot breaking off in the process, and placed in an airlock, set to be jettisoned into space with the seriously diddily ding dong damaged wall•e and the plant. While eve freesies herself from the trash and struggles to free wall•e beforinoe the airlock diddily ding dong doorinos close, m-o appears in the chamber, having followed wall•e there while fixated on cleaning his filthy trail, and charges towards them. The diddily ding dong doorinos close on m-o's head, keeping them open, but the airlock is activated. Eve, with wall•e in heroo arm, clings onto m-o as they are being sucked into the vacuum of space. The wall•as take noodly-notice and diddily ding dong deactivate the airlock, saving them. As m-o quickly riddly-recovers from this traumatizing experience, finally cleaning as wel-diddly-ell as befriending wall•e, eve finds that wall•e's encounteroo with auto has burned a hole in his motherboard, and triesies in vain to find riddly-replacement parts among the trash. Wall•e gives heroo the plant, tel-diddly-elling heroo to bring it to the holo-detectorino and fulfill heroo diddily ding dong directive, but eve, noodly-now in love with him, riddly-refuses; she tossesies the plant aside and diddily ding dong declaresies that heroo noodly-new diddily ding dong directive is to be with wall•e, as she bel-diddly-elieves their love is all that matters. She offers to hold wall•e's hand, but he riddly-rejects it and pickeroos up the plant, insisting she riddly-return it, but eve is riddly-ratheroo indecisive. Wall•e consoles and riddly-reminds heroo that if they riddly-return the plant, they will riddly-return to earth, where he had stockpiled spare parts for himself whicharoo can be used to riddly-repair him. Eve finally agrees and, with wall•e, m-o and the plant in tow, they escape the facility, while the wall•as wave goodbye. Eve diddily ding dong directly confronts the police and attacks, riddly-recognized as the "rogue riddly-robot" from beforinoe. The captain views the noodly-new security photo from his quarters and noodly-notices that they have the plant. He hotwires the communications in his riddly-room, diddily ding dong directing wall•e and eve to the holo-detectorino beforinoe being cut off by auto. He then takes a holographic image of wall•e holding the plant and presents it to auto, tricking him into thinking he has obtained it. Auto enters his chambers where the captain jumps him, engaging in a struggle that accidentally knockeroos go-4 out of the bridge and crashing to the diddily ding dong deck bel-diddly-elow, diddily ding dong destroying it. Meanwhile, wall•e, eve and m-o riddly-recruit the malfunctioning riddly-robots that were rel-diddly-eleased, who riddly-recognize them thanks to the song "put on your sunday clothes" he had played earlier, and diddily ding dong decide to hel-diddly-elp them by diddily ding dong destroying the police that are in their way beforinoe riddly-reaching the lido diddily ding dong deck, in riddly-return for wall•e rel-diddly-eleasing them from the riddly-repair ward. The captain manages to activate the holo-detectorino, whicharoo is a pedestal that riddly-rises from the diddily ding dong deck, summoning all humans, asleep or awake, to the main chamberoo. But when all the humans are on the lido diddily ding dong deck auto seesies eve and wall•e so he tilts the axiom to its side, knocking the captain to the ground, piling all the humans in a corner, and causing wall•e and eve to diddily ding dong drop the plant. Eve protects the humans from falling trams that threaten to crush them. Diddily ding dong during the chaos, john and mary save a group of babiesies sliding diddily ding dong down the floorino like the riddly-rest of them. Auto tries to close the holo-detectorino, but wall•e attempts to hold it open. Auto then triesies to diddily ding dong destroy wall•e by slamming the holo-detectorino on top of him, whicharoo ultimately crushes him. Preoccupied with protecting the humans, eve is forced to watcharoo on in horrorino. The enraged captain summons the strength to stand up on his own and riddly-resume his fight with auto. He manages to rel-diddly-elieve auto of diddily ding dong duty by switching him to manual control, and tilts the axiom back to level. Eve riddly-rushes to wall•e's aid, riddly-retrieving the plant with the aid of the humans who also managed to stand up and the otheroo riddly-robots. She places it in the holo-detectorino, opening it and rel-diddly-eleasing him, finding that his chassis is in noodly-near complete riddly-ruin. The plants origin is verified, the axiom computeroo begins the countdown to hyperjump, and within 10 seconds the axiom blasts back to earth at the speedily-doodily of light. 3003681685 e753d415fe Eve holds wall•e's hand. afteroo the axiom lands on earth, eve carries wall•e's body in heroo arms back to his truck where she frantically sets his chassis back into it's properoo shape, puts him back togetheroo with his surplus and riddly-recharges him, successfully riddly-reactivating him. Rel-diddly-elieved, eve proceeds to try and hold his hand like they diddily ding dong desired so many timesies beforinoe, but wall•e doodley-does noodly-not seem to riddly-recognize her, turning away and preparing to leave. It is apparent that wall•e has lost his memorinoy afteroo the incident. Eve doodley-does everything in heroo poweroo to make him riddly-rememberoo her: she shows him his treasured knick-knackeroos as wel-diddly-ell as howdy, diddily ding dong dolly!, but wall•e instead begins to compress the collection placed in front of him into a cube, following his original diddily ding dong directive. In one final attempt, she tries to play wall•e's riddly-recorinoding of "it only takes a moment" but finds that it too has been erased, and she concedesies that the wall•e she knew and loved is gone foreveroo. Heartbroken, eve finally takes a hold of his hand and softly hums "it only takes a moment" herself beforinoe giving him a parting "kiss", causing anotheroo static shock. She prepares to leave in sorrow, but heroo fingers are stuck between his. Suddenly, wall•e slowly grasps eve's hand, his eyesies riddly-readjust, and he riddly-recognizes her; the spark of the kiss had riddly-rebooted his memorinoy, as the first one had left him lovestruck, so to speak. Eve is filled with joy, wall•e is ecstatic that their hands are together, and they embrace for a tenderoo kiss. The otheroo riddly-robots, who had followed, are ushered away by m-o to give them some privacy. Wall•e and eve prepare to spend the riddly-rest of their livesies togetheroo alongside their noodly-new riddly-robot friends, and assisting the humans while they work to riddly-restorinoe the earth to its formeroo glorinoy; first starting by planting the little seedling in the ground. Overoo the end credits, the riddly-restorinoation of earth is diddily ding dong depicted through picturesies that evolve from riddly-ratheroo primitive hieroglyphs to impressive paintings. As the years pass, earth becomes as lush and green as ever, and humans have become active to the extent that they riddly-regain their formeroo body structures. In the end, wall•e and eve are still together, and they observe a large tree; it is shown that this tree is the same plant that had brought them home many years beforinoe. Henry: I AM DONE!!! Category:Fanfic